Unfaithful Day By Day
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: I'm finally back after a long ish break. This is a short songfic for Friday the 13th&my replacement of my Valentine's story, which I could not finish. This isn't a sappy one, but it might be a little sad. Anyways, please read&review even if you hate it!


**Unfaithful Day by Day**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, but this story idea. Everything belongs to its rightful owner.

My name is Miyu Kouzuki. My parents work so NASA in America and I live in Japan. My "boyfriend" is Kanata Saionji, the most popular and wanted boy in the whole town. With his charming looks, his intelligence, just about everything about him is perfect. So why would I, Miyu Kouzuki, a plain girl who's clumsy, ditsy and stupid, be cheating on him? Well just read on because this is my story.

_Story of my life,  
Searching for the right,  
But it keeps avoiding me.  
Sorrow in my soul,  
Cause it seems that wrong,  
Really loves my company._

I've been looking for the right person forever and I finally found him, but now I'm cheating on him. Kanata is an awesome guy, he's sweet and kind, at times. He's smart and handsome. I truly love him with all my heart, please believe that. It's just the inevitable.

_He's more than a man,  
And this is more than love,  
The reason that the sky is blue.  
The clouds are rolling in,  
Because I'm gone again,  
And to him I just can't be true._

The person that I'm going out with, besides Kanata, is one of his dear friends, Mizuki Yamamura. He's like an older version of Kanata, aside from the physical appearances. They are both kind and smart. Mizuki had gray-ish hair and light brown eyes. He is in college and his sister is the famous mangaka, Mikan Yamamura.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy,  
With some other guy.  
I can see him dying._

I know that Kanata knows I'm cheating on him, but he doesn't do anything about it. He keeps pretending he doesn't know anything. He's smiling everytime I go out, but I can see the sadness in his eyes. It pains me to see it and I wish that he would just break up with me already! I'm such a bad girl, I feel so tainted and I don't deserve his love.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

I know everyone else knows about this too. All his fangirls attack me everyday, demanding that I break up with him. but he always protects me, telling them to back off and mind their own business. It kills me. My friends and I have grown apart also, ever since they found out I was cheating. I couldn't face them and I couldn't stand the glares they gave me. Eventually they just ignored me altogether, which was even worse. The only people around me now are Kanata, Mizuki and Mikan. Mikan hasn't ignored me yet, she thinks it's just some kind of phase and keeps taking notes on us.

_I feel it in the air,  
As I'm doing my hair,  
Preparing for another date.  
A kiss upon my cheek,  
As he reluctantly,  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late.  
I say I won't be long,  
Just hanging with the girls,  
A lie I didn't have to tell.  
Because we both know,  
Where I'm about to go,  
And we know it very well._

"Hey Miyu, are you going out?" Kanata said.

"Yeah." I replied putting on my shoes.

"...Are you... going to be out late?" he asked.

"No, just a while, I'm going shopping with Aya and Nanami." I lied.

We both knew very well that Aya and Nanami weren't talking to me, much less going shopping with me. I knew he knew where I was really going. I was going on a date with Mizuki.

He came forward and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, "Come home soon okay?" he said although we both know it wasn't going to happen.

I waved goodbye and I saw his expression again. It was full of sorrow and sadness. It broke my heart into a million shards.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy,  
With some other guy.  
I can see him dying._

"Hey, were you waiting long?" I asked giving Mizuki a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope, I just got here." he said returning the kiss.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"How about a movie first and then we'll have dinner, unless you've already eaten." he said.

"Nope, that's fine." I said.

We walked down the street with our hands linked together. The sun was beginning to set and the night sky was preparing to take over. I looked around at the happy, healthy couples walking down the street. How lucky they are...

~~~o-o-o~~~

We went to eat at McDonalds. I didn't have much of an appetite though.

"You still aren't planning to tell him?" Mizuki asked breaking the silence.

I shook my head "I will never tell him, he doesn't need to know."

"Then, when are you going to break up with him? Staying with him now is just making it harder." he said.

I nodded. Of course I understood, I know what I must do, but saying it sounds so easy, when in reality, it's extremely difficult.

"Soon." I replied.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

The next day was a Sunday, and I had another "date". Before I left though, I finally said it.

"Hey Kanata." I said.

"What?" he said reluctantly.

"...Let's break up." I said calmly.

He just stood there, shocked. I could feel the sadness increasing and my heart couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll move my stuff out when I get back. Bye." I said as I left.

_Our love,  
His trust,  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,  
Get it over with.  
I don't wanna do this,  
Anymore, ooooooh, anymore._

I had just gotten home from my "date", which was actually a doctor's appointment. The house was quiet, too quiet. I should've expected this, but when I saw it, it still pained me.

Kanata had hung himself in my room. I collapsed at the sight. It took all of my energy not to break down crying. His face looked pained when I left, but now it was free and calm, but lifeless. My eyes drifted to the letter on the table. It read:

_Miyu_

_Even though you want to break up with me, I can't bear with the thought. So, this is why I have taken my life rather than spend my life forever without you. No matter what anyone says, you are a wonderful girl. I know that you must've had a reason for why you did what you did. But, I will always, no matter what, I will always love you. Be happy._

_Kanata_

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer and I broke down crying.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
And everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

It was the day of the funeral and almost everybody in Heiomachi was there. Even his father, who wouldn't even speak to anyone and was crying the whole time.

I could hear all the spiteful whispers.

"I heard that he killed himself because his girlfriend cheated on him."

"That's his girlfriend, right there."

"She's not even crying."

"She's so heartless."

"And there's the guy she was cheating with too."

"How could she bring him here."

I could feel Mizuki, who was by my side, tense up. I told him to endure it though.

_Oooh.  
A murderer.  
No, no, no.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

That night, Miyu Kouzuki died in her sleep.

_"I'm afraid I have bad news for you Miss Kouzuki, you have a tumor."_

_Miyu's eyes widen in shock. "C-can it be c-cured?" she asked._

_"Unfortunately, it can't. It's too close to your heart, any surgery would just immediately kill you."_

_"I understand. Then, how much longer sensei?"_

_"About 3 months, I'm very sorry Miss Kouzuki. We can give you some medicine that might help decrease the speed of the growth."_

_"What's the point, thank you very much sensei." Miyu said before dashing out._

* * *

_"Hey Miyu!" Kanata said smiling brightly "What do you want for dinner?"_

_I couldn't stand to break his smile, so I didn't tell him the news. "I already ate. I'm sorry, I'm tired, I'm going to bed."_

_"Alright, good night." he said giving me a kiss on the forehead._

* * *

_When I went to my room, my phone went off, it was Mizuki._

_I told him the news and he agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend. I didn't have even courage to break up with Kanata myself, so I was hoping he would break up with me. I hadn't even told my parents the news, afraid to blow my cover. _

_So this is why, this is why the love of my life committed suicide and from the pain and guilt, I died a month earlier than planned. I don't believe that we will ever meet again. Someone like that, so sweet and kind will surely end up in heaven, while I, I won't belong there. But I want him to know one thing: I always, truly loved him with all my heart._

**A/N: **Sorry it's totally sad and stuff. But since I couldn't finish my Valentine's special in time, I'm giving you this instead. The song is Unfaithful by Rihanna. I added the Day by Day part, because this story idea is similar to the MV of the song Haru Haru (하루 하루) by Big Bang. But since the MV is about exactly the same as this, I didn't want to use the song as the lyrics(also because I don't know the english translations and plus this is from Miyu's POV, not Kanata's). So yea, I hoped you enjoyed this and please review even if you hated it. Oh and my new story will be out in a couple days! Please read it! And also one more thing, tell me if you want me to write a sequel, I'll try, and I promise it'll be happy if I do, otherwise it's just going to end like this. Happy Friday the 13th and Happy (Early) Valentine's!!! Thanks for reading&please review.


End file.
